


Do You Wanna Kill Some Nazis?

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Fluff, Gen, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Humor, Kawaii, Nazis, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf





	Do You Wanna Kill Some Nazis?

Do You Wanna Kill Some Nazis?

 **Steve:** Bucky? [knock-knock-kn-knock knock!]  
Do you wanna kill some Nazis?  
Come on, we can't delay!  
Our dear country is at war.  
Come on out the door  
So we can save the _day!_

We used to be best buddies  
And now you're a HYDRA bot  
But _'I'm with you till the end of the line!'_

Do you wanna kill some Nazis?  
Come on, let's go save our country

 **Bucky:** Go away, Stevie.

 **Steve:** Oh dear, why...

 **Steve:** [knock-knock-kn-knock knock!]  
Do you wanna destroy HYDRA?  
Or slap Schmidt around all day?  
I think this knock-out's overdue  
I have started to  
_Make new friends!_

_(Lets howl, Commandos!)_

It gets a little lonely  
Knocking out all these guys  
Without my bud by my side...!  
_(Crash! Boom! Slap! Pow! Holy! Mother! **Aliens?!** OW!)_

 **Steve:** Bucky, please, I know you're in there  
You just have to think _real_ hard  
Just remember, and I will help you  
Get accustomed to  
This new place we're _in_

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
_Together 'til the end of the line!_

Do you wanna kill some Nazis?  
[sniff]


End file.
